Automotive vehicles are increasingly being equipped with collision warning systems that warn the driver of the host vehicle of objects (e.g., other vehicles) that may pose a potential obstruction to the host vehicle. Vehicles are typically also equipped with exterior mounted side view mirrors for viewing a portion of the side of the host vehicle. It should be appreciated that many vehicles exhibit unviewable areas in the mirrors which are commonly referred to as a blind spot regions.
Drivers of longer vehicles, such as heavy duty commercial trucks and light duty trucks towing a trailer, can have difficulty judging when the destination lane is sufficiently clear to perform a lane change maneuver. Given the large distance between the driver seat and the rear end of longer vehicles, it can be quite difficult to view and judge the distance via the side view mirrors to the rear of the truck and the distance to objects in the adjacent lane. Thus, it may become difficult for the driver of such vehicles to ascertain the presence of an obstacle in the lane to which the vehicle is maneuvering.
A number of detection systems have been proposed for detecting the presence of object(s) in a vehicle blind spot region and alerting the driver of the detected object(s). One example of a detection system for detecting objects emitting thermal radiation in a blind spot of a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 10/407,507, filed Apr. 5, 2003, and entitled “OBJECT DETECTION FOR A STOPPED VEHICLE,” now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,006, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Another example of a proposed detection system for detecting object(s) in a blind spot of a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,539, which is also hereby incorporated herein by reference. The aforementioned detection approaches employ infrared sensors, such as thermopile sensors, to detect thermal emitting objects in a blind spot region of the host vehicle.
Another proposed technique for detecting object(s) in the vehicle blind spot region of the adjacent lane employs video imaging cameras mounted on the host vehicle to capture video images of the adjacent lane next to the host vehicle. The captured video images are then displayed on an onboard display monitor in the vehicle. Such conventional camera-based detection systems are generally expensive and suffer a number of drawbacks. Additionally, conventional blind spot detection systems generally focus on the blind spot region and do not provide other information on detected objects, particularly those outside the blind spot region.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a cost-effective and easy to employ system for assisting the driver of a vehicle to easily and unobstructively maneuver a lane change. In particular, it is desirable to provide for a lane change assist system and method that enables the driver of a long vehicle, such as a commercial vehicle having a trailer, to maneuver the vehicle into adjacent lanes. It is further desirable to provide for such a system that is easy for a consumer to install and use.